Game Over, I win
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Hawkmoth ha ganado, ha logrado derrotar a Ladybug y Chat Noir y ahora, los convertirá en sus títeres de destrucción. Paris perdió a sus héroes, ahora convertidos en Miss Fortune y Chat Blanc.


Hola! Valeria Grayson ha vuelto. Lamento mucho mi laaaarga ausencia pero ya saben, entré a la universidad y he tenido mucho trabajo y…ya saben, todo eso XD Esta vez regresé sólo para hacer un pequeño one-shot para un concurso, pero ya regresaré pronto, cómo ahorita tengo todo un poco relajado me pondré a escribir más. Aaaaaaaaanyway, disfruten este pequeño one-shot, que trata de Miss Fortune y Chat Blanc, versiones akumatizadas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Aunque esta vez, tratándose de cómo Hawkmoth usará a estos dos como títeres. (Fun Fact: El título está basado en una de mis frases favoritas de Pretty Little Liars :3 )

Ok, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zagtoons_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Game Over, I win**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

"¡CHAT NOIR! ¡CHAT NOIR!"

La figura curveada de Ladybug se movía entre los tejados con desesperación, aún quedaba tiempo. Pero tratándose de él, _no había tiempo que perder._

La guarida secreta de Hawkmoth estaba lejos de su actual ubicación, aunque corriera, aunque se desplazara con su yoyo con velocidad, no iba a llegar tan pronto cómo lo deseaba. Quería estar en las sombras esta vez, no estaba de humor para fanáticos ni esas cosas, en realidad no quería que nadie la viera, era mejor que ellos no supieran aún del caos que se avecinaba.

Chat Noir había sido secuestrado por Hawkmoth, gracias al akumatizado del día. Ladybug no estaba ahí para rescatarlo, no respondía su rastreador, temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Chat Noir! Por favor resiste…—los jadeos por el cansancio interrumpían el hablar de la heroína —…iré por ti pronto.

Al estar frente a ese edificio que albergaba el oscuro escondite de Hawkmoth y las inocentes mariposas que se transformarían en akumas, ella entró por la ventana, destrozando el ventanal y haciendo más fuerte la poca luz que reflejaba.

—Te estábamos esperando, Ladybug —los pasos de Hawkmoth hacia la luz que Ladybug había traído hicieron visible su figura —. Creo que buscabas esto…

Señaló hacía el cuerpo inconsciente y lleno de heridas de Chat. Con una risa malévola celebraba la desesperación y rabia que sentía Ladybug mientras corría a abrazar a Chat Noir.

—¿Qué le hiciste…monstruo? —los ojos celestes de Ladybug desbordaban lágrimas de dolor —. ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!?

—Sólo está inconsciente —. Dijo indiferente —. Si quieres salvarlo, tendrás que entregarme tu Miraculous.

Ladybug se levantó en seco, aunque esas gotas saladas recorrieran sus mejillas señal de su ira, tan sólo preparó su yoyo.

—Si crees que voy a entregarte mi Miraculous…estás en un grave error…

—Pequeña Ladybug —el hombre se acercó a ella y tomó su mentón con brusquedad —. Eres una simple chiquilla ¿Cómo crees que podrás contra mí? Si te atreves a luchar, Chat Noir morirá.

—No lo harías…—aunque en su mente sabía que Hawkmoth era capaz de todo por obtener los Miraculous —. ¡TÚ, MISERABLE MONSTRUO!

Ladybug no quería, no era capaz. Pero la vida de Chat ahora estaba en riesgo, si ceder era la única solución…

—Tikki…revertir transformación…—dijo con voz entrecortada. El disfraz de Ladybug había desaparecido y Tikki era libre.

—¡No, Marinette, no lo hagas! ¡Él va a utilizarte!

Antes de que Marinette se quitara los aretes, un akuma entró dentro de uno, Marinette se había dado cuenta que era una trampa ya muy tarde.

—¡NO!

—Calla, ahora ve cómo tu preciosa Ladybug se transforma en ¡Miss Fortune! —gritó por todo el lugar, Marinette no estaba ahí. Ladybug tampoco estaba ahí…—. Ahora, Miss Fortune, ve a aterrorizar Paris si quieres salvar la vida de tu compañero.

—Cómo ordenes, Hawkmoth —respondió Marinette cortante, sin emoción, mientras un traje negro, con puntos rojos, patrón contrario al de Ladybug aparecía. Definitivamente esa ya no era Ladybug.

—¡Marinette, por favor! —rogaba Tikki, pero ella ya no era escuchada, porque Miss Fortune se marchó por el mismo ventanal roto en el que había entrado Ladybug.

Tikki trató de alcanzarla, tratar de hacerla reaccionar, mientras Hawkmoth reía, mientras tanto, se acercaba al cuerpo encadenado del felino.

—¿Ves, Chat Noir? Tu amada Ladybug ha sido derrotada —dijo burlonamente tomando la mano de Chat y contemplando su Miraculous —. ¿Por qué no te le unes a tu amada?

—Ella…no haría…eso…—la débil voz de un Chat Noir que recuperaba el conocimiento respondía —. Mi lady…no haría eso…

—¿Eso crees? —la mariposa que estaba en la esfera de su báculo traspasó y alcanzó el cascabel de Chat Noir…gracias al akuma él había recuperado su fuerza y ahora también estaba a merced de su enemigo.

—Chat Blanc…sigue fielmente a su querida Miss Fortune, demuéstrenle al mundo quién ha ganado.

—Así será, Hawkmoth…—una sonrisa burlona, típica de Chat Noir apareció. Pero ese ya no era Chat Noir. Ahora su traje entero era blanco, y sus ojos verdes ahora eran color ámbar. Huyó en el mismo sendero que Miss Fortune, Plagg estaba atrapado, no haría nada. _No podía._

—Vayan, mis títeres ¡Demuéstrenle a Paris quién ha ganado! —una última risa resonó en el lugar, antes de que la compuerta automática curva cerrada la ventana rota.

Dentro de Chat Blanc sólo había rencor, y deseo de seguir a su querida. Ni Adrien ni Chat Noir estaban ahí, entonces ¿Por qué se cuestionaba si estaba siguiendo a la chica que ama?

Iba a dirigirse a la Torre Eiffel, para atacar ahí, pero en el sendero escuchó gritos de terror, gente huyendo despavorida, y destrucción cercana. Miss Fortune estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Al llegar al monumento, ahí estaba Miss Fortune, atacando a cualquiera que se atravesará con su yoyo. Ella se percató pronto de la aparición de su compañero. Sintió alivio al verlo sano, pero al verlo diferente supo que él también fue utilizado.

—Me alegra verte gatito —gritó para ser escuchada a la distancia. La gente esperaba a ver a Chat Noir, pero no estaba ahí. Ese no era Chat Noir. Miss Fortune sonrió para luego dirigirse a los pocos que quedaban en el área —. ¡Escuchen bien, imbéciles! Sus amados héroes han caído…Han muerto. Así que no esperen a que ellos vengan y los rescaten.

—¡Hawkmoth ha ganado! ¡Ahora es más poderoso que todos ustedes! Y si no obedecen sus órdenes…—alzando la mano empezó a utilizar su cataclismo amenazando con utilizarlo en el área en la que estaba —. Serán destruidos.

Nadie creía que esto fuera verdad. Los presentes estaban en shock. Pronto todo Paris lo estaría., las noticias hablarían de la transición de héroes a villanos del dúo y de la destrucción que causarían.Y nadie estaría ahí para salvarlos, porque ahora Ladybug y Chat Noir eran heraldos de Hawkmoth desde las sombras. Pronto más akumas tomarían control de la gente y al final sería el fin, y ni Tikki ni Plagg podrán hacer algo. Nadie haría nada.

" _El juego ha terminado. Yo gané"._

* * *

Se nota que no he escrito en VAAAARIOS meses ¿Verdad? Sí, si, entre mis depresiones, mis viles fallas de internet y mis tareas y bla bla bla...bien, la regué :v Sé que la regué en varias cosas, me la pasé leyendo fics de Miss Fortune y Chat Blanc en AO3 y Tumblr y creo que aún así no me funcionó. Se supone, que me basé un poco en el cómic de Sakura-Rose12 pero invertí los roles y además quería que la manera de manipular a Adrien fuera de otra manera, basándonos en el hecho de que Gabriel Agreste sea Hawkmoth.

En fin, estaré esperando sus reviews, follows y favorites, ya que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, y ahora más que nunca dado que necesito críticas constructivas sobre mi trabajo. ¡Sus comentarios son bienvenidos! :)

Pues supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuando todo esté un poco más relajado para mí. De esta loca no se han librado del todo (?) ¡Tengan lindo día/tarde/noche y les mando un abrazo enorme!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :)

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
